Shumpert (The Walking Dead)
'''Shumpert '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Woodbury Army, serving as one of the Governor's most trusted allies. History Season Three Shumpert is seen frequently offering assistance to the Governor along with Crowley and uses a bow and arrow at the helicopter crash site, which is his main weapon of choice. He then watches over and looks out for Andrea and Michonne while they are in the medical house. He takes the spotlight on the wall while Merle Dixon kills the walkers outside the gate. Later when Andrea and Michonne are walking down the Woodbury street, Shumpert follows them and observes what they are doing. He also participates in the ambush of the National Guard soldiers, wielding a rifle which he uses to kill them. Shumpert witnesses the Governor gunning down an injured soldier who attempts to flee, giving a look of sorrow to Merle. Afterwards, Shumpert along with the other Woodbury soldiers, start to collect the soldier's weapons, supplies and armored vehicles. During the night, Shumpert is seen following the Governor and Andrea to the arena fight between Merle and Caesar Martinez. He also acts as a guard at the fight along with Crowley and another guard. Shumpert is later seen keeping watch along the wall with his bow, when Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Oscar and Michonne are hiding outside of the Woodbury perimeter. Shumpert shines a spotlight on the outside of Woodbury before walking off the wall and into the streets of Woodbury where Andrea walks past. Shumpert is later present at the meeting in Milton Mamet's laboratory before the firefight between the Woodbury guards and Rick's group. Shumpert is part of the search team, looking for Rick's group. He participates in the shootout between the two factions, taking cover behind a bench alongside Martinez. Upon the capture of Daryl and the abandonment of former ally Merle in the arena, he is shown wielding Daryl's signature crossbow and commanding two guards to remove Merle's knife and pistol. During the attack on Woodbury by Rick's group, Shumpert is seen shooting a walker with Daryl's crossbow before Daryl snatches it out of his hands. Shumpert then gets knocked down by Merle as the two brothers flee from Woodbury. He is later seen on the settlement's wall when Andrea is attempting to defuse the tensions between the residents and the guards. While on the wall, Shumpert helps kill the walkers clawing on the Woodbury wall. When a scream is heard on the opposite side of the town, Shumpert runs over there with the other residents and see walkers eating Richard Foster. He witnesses Andrea kill the walkers attacking him and also watches as the Governor mercifully kills Richard. Shumpert keeps the citizens of Woodbury away from the walkers, Richard, Andrea and the Governor. Shumpert is later seen during the assault on the prison and when the Governor attacks it, Shumpert is armed with an assault rifle and takes cover behind the driver door while he shoots at the area where Rick and Hershel Greene are located. Michonne opens fire on him and the Governor, but he dives to the ground for cover and is uninjured. However, he is unable to kill anybody and gets back into the vehicle with the Governor. Shumpert is later seen on the wall with Martinez aiming his gun at Andrea's car. Shumpert is then seen in Woodbury collecting weapons from the town's residents on the Governor's orders. After putting all the weapons in a basket, Martinez, Shumpert and newcomers Tyreese Williams, Sasha Williams, Allen and Ben head out for the biter pits and pick them up for Woodbury. When getting ready to pull the biters up, Shumpert tosses a hook to Allen. A few moments pass and Tyreese and Allen get into an altercation as Martinez and Shumpert observe. They return to the town not long after. In the morning, Shumpert drives out to the biter pits by himself and sees that the walkers there are all burnt and stuck together. He raises his assault rifle about to kill them when he hesitates and lowers his gun. He returns to Woodbury and informs Martinez that a saboteur has burnt down the biter pits. Martinez then visits the Governor to tell him what happened. When Merle attracts walkers to the meeting area where the Governor is, his loud music attracts walkers to the area. Merle hides in a shack and Shumpert runs over and helps kill the walkers. Shumpert was not shot and survived the ambush. Shumpert is also one of the soldiers involved with the assault on the prison. After he makes his way into the prison, he is forced to flee with the rest of the soldiers after they are overwhelmed by walkers, smoke grenades and the prison alarm being activated. He is one of the last people to escape the prison along with the Governor and Martinez. Their truck speed up to the front of the convoy and cuts off the leading car, to stop the Woodbury soldiers from fleeing any further. He looks on in disapproval at the soldiers, but is quickly horrified as the Governor opens fire on the crowd, killing everyone. He backs away in terror as his friends are gunned down, but willingly gets back in the truck when the Governor orders him to. He, the Governor and Martinez then drive off. Season Four The night of the Woodbury massacre, Shumpert's tent is seen while the Governor sits by the fire. The morning after that, Shumpert and Martinez steal the truck and abandon the Governor. Shumpert was bitten by a walker near Martinez's camp's defensive pits sometime after the prison assault and abandoning the Governor, he wasn't the same after Woodbury and it seemed like Shumpert wanted to die as he was acting recklessly and didn't move out of the way when the walker came at him. Martinez then had to put Shumpert down himself straight after he was bit. Personality Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters